Shadow-Thorn
Hero name: Shadow-Thorn Secret Identity: Tim Tomson Gender: Male Age: 17 Powers: POWERS: PLANTS & NATURE MANIPULATION | SUPER SPEED | CHLOROPHYLL POWERED FLIGHT | ACROBATICS | MARTIAL ARTIST | TECHNICAL MECHANICS EXPERT | SHRINKING | UNKNOWN CAPABILITIES FURTHER TO BE EXPLORED physical features: RETRACTABLE 20 FOOT LONG TAIL(when retracted, it appears as a tattoo on his back) | RETRACTABLE CLAWS(when retracted, they appear as tattoos) | CAN HAVE A MONKEY LIKE SPINE AT WILL | ALL OF HIS CELLS ARE 1/4 PLANT CELLS(this is how he can fly, he forms wings from his part plant cells) Personality: smart | funny History: Young Tim was just 14 years old when he discovered his meta abilities. He was outside, kicking around his soccer ball, when he kicked it a little too far, into the woods behind his house. Tim knew that it was forbidden to go down into the woods, but he loved his ball. He leaped down and down and down to the bottom floor of the forest. Tim realized he was screwed. He wouldn't be able to climb out again! He started to panic, his heart raced, and he felt the power of the forest flow in his veins as all the plants nearby wrapped around his body, and he shot up the hill like a rocket. He touched down safely on his backyard, and the plants slowly receded back to the forest. A few months after he discovered his powers… the government came to his door while he was sleeping and they hit him with horse tranquilizer(regular tranquilizer won’t knock him out). He was transported to a lab where he was tourchered and several gallons of his blood were taken for genetic experimental purposes. Months later after testing and torture, he had had enough. He managed to break out due to a power the scientists did not know about (shrinking), causing a power outage. Tim burst through the doors of the facility, but before he left, he couldn't pull himself to leave the other tortured people here to continuesly be tortured. He then broke out the 4 other mutants that were captive there(Serge, Molecule, Frost Flame, and Rockslide). After they escaped, by dodging lots of traps, guns, and armed soldiers, Tim and the others retreated into the woods where Tim knew he could protect them. After a year or so, the quintet worked together to stay hidden from the dreaded M.P.E.T and survive pretty well. One day, while retreating from soldiers that recently tracked their location, they ran to an ally where a strange person in a hood ran into them. The friends warned the person in the hood that it wasn't safe, and he should run while he can. Instead, the person shouldered them and walked straight up to the soldiers. Without saying a word, he pulled out two twin swords and, faster than a blink, knocked down the first row of them. They surrounded him, and quickly he finished them off by shooting a blast of fire at all of them. The boy took off his hood, and introduced himself as Zack Hunter. Several months later… They are all alias and companions in the field of battle!